Competitive Revision Plasmon Controlled Fluorescence and Cardiac Markers. This is a Competitive Revision Application in response to Notice Number NOT-OD-09-058. The objectives of the parent grant EB 006521 are to use a combination of theory, nanofabrication and spectroscopy to develop defined nanostructures which result in enhanced and/or directional fluorescence from surface-bound fluorophores. These defined structures are then being used for development of bioassays for the cardiac markers. While this work is in progress, we were made aware of the need for more rapid implementation of plasmon-controlled fluorescence into research in other laboratories and implementation into biotechnology and clinical diagnostics. Here we propose to expedite the research using batch chemical methods for fabrication of metallic nanostructures which can be performed in other laboratories. We have found that these high density particles provide an excellent opportunity for development of bioactive surfaces using new approaches with lifetime and polarization detection modalities. The implementation of lifetime and polarization measurements are unique when using highly amplified fluorescence signal due to particle plasmons and provide opportunity for significantly expanding the fluorescence applications to studies of biomolecules interactions in real-time and development of new formats for bioassays. The extended Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. Use batch chemical synthesis methods to make glass substrates with metal nanoparticles (MNPs) with various surface density. Identify which MNPs geometries are best suited for changes in intensity, lifetime and fluorescence depolarization. Specific Aim 2. Develop assays for multiple cardiac markers based on the effects of MNPs on intensity, lifetime and polarization. To accomplish the extended Specific Aims we will hire two new Ph.D. level scientists. One individual will be a chemist preferably with experience in the synthesis of metal particles and metal surface chemistry. The second individual will be a biochemist preferably with experience in fluorescence spectroscopy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PCF Cardiac Competitive Revision The goal of this project is to develop new methods for detection of cardiac markers using a combination of fluorescence, near-field optics and nanofabrication. The purpose of this Competitive Revision application is to speed the introduction of our methods into practical applications this will be accomplished using fabrication methods which can be accomplished using bottom-up synthesis and assembly. This extension of the specific aims will result in the hiring of two PhD-level research associates.